The present invention relates to a data transfer method by which digital information stored in a storage medium is transferred to a remote place via a digital network.
According to an example of the conventional data transfer method by which digital information is transferred on a public line to a remote place, each of the transmit-side and receive-side provides a modulator-demodulator (i.e., MODEM). Herein, MODEM at the transmit-side converts the digital information into an analog signal, which is then transmitted toward to the receive-side. Then, a MODEM at the receive-side decodes the analog signal into the digital information.
Meanwhile, in the above-mentioned data transfer method wherein the digital information is transferred in the form of the analog signal, it takes a very long time to transfer much information stored in a storage medium such as a floppy disk. For this reason, there is provided another data transfer method in which the digital information is transferred in the form of a digital signal. However, there is no data transfer method which is optimum to the public network system, i.e., so-called "ISDN" (Integrated Service Digital Network).